


My Heart Is Breathing For This

by Jacd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Finn-centric, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Finn (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They dance, but like, tame porn, they slow dance, this is porn, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacd/pseuds/Jacd
Summary: When Finn first tasted honey, he loved it. He’d never tasted something so purely sweet. Finn remembered looking into the small jar of honey that first time, wondering how he could never have known about its existence. At that moment, he had felt betrayed. Angry. Poe’s eyes reminded him of that honey jar, a soft brown that drew him in, but he didn’t feel angry looking at Poe. He felt nothing like that. When Poe looked at him, he felt both lost and found, comfortable and exhilarated. Life outside of the Order was full of contradictions like that.Life around Poe was like that.





	My Heart Is Breathing For This

 His shirt was custom made. The fabric was nicer than anything he’d ever had and Finn couldn’t help but to run his thumb over the cuff every once in a while, as he was doing now. The lights in the room were dim, lit only by the candles that lined the wall and hung from the chandelier, but the atmosphere was light. From his spot against the wall, Finn could see the dancefloor. Several couples were in the midst of their dance, bodies in sync, smiles wide.

Finn watched them for a while.

“There you are,” Poe said.

Finn hadn’t noticed his approach. He caught Poe’s eyes and smiled. “Here I am,” he said. Poe lifted a drink to Finn, another in his hand, and Finn took it. The drink was unfamiliar to Finn, a light pink color that seemed to sparkle through the glass. He took a sip and was pleasantly surprised at the sweet taste. He took another.

They stood together for a while and watched the dance floor in a comfortable silence.

Finally, Finn broke it, and asked, “did you make contact?”

“Yes,” Poe said. “Everything’s good to go. Someone will be here soon to pick us up. Tomorrow, at most.”

Finn nodded in response. He couldn’t deny that he was happy to be going. This planet was beautiful, but pretending to be someone else was something Finn didn’t find much enjoyment in. He was glad to be partnered with Poe on this mission, though. In the few Resistance missions Finn had gone on, Poe was always there – a steady presence – and when Finn gave thought to going on a mission without Poe, an uncomfortable feeling sprouted in his gut, one that he couldn’t put a name to.

He glanced at Poe then. Poe was looking away, the candlelight softening his features. When Poe felt his gaze, he turned to look at him and Finn was caught in the warm brown of his eyes. The color reminded Finn of honey, something he hadn’t ever eaten until recently. When Finn first tasted honey, he loved it. He’d never tasted something so purely sweet. Finn remembered looking into the small jar of honey that first time, wondering how he could never have known about its existence. At that moment, he had felt betrayed. Angry. Poe’s eyes reminded him of that honey jar, a soft brown that drew him in, but he didn’t feel angry looking at Poe. He felt nothing like that. When Poe looked at him, he felt both lost and found, comfortable and exhilarated. Life outside of the Order was full of contradictions like that.

Life around Poe was like that.

Poe took the empty glass from his hand and set both of them on a nearby table. On his return, he stopped in front of Finn. “Care to dance?” Poe asked with a soft smile. He lifted a hand, palm up.

Finn nodded and took Poe’s outstretched hand. It was a light touch, barely there, as they walked into the crowd of dancers.

The music was a fading awareness, and, although the crowd was the same, the floor felt bigger.

Poe pulled him closer and they began to dance. Finn stumbled slightly and Poe gripped him tighter in response. Finn was reminded of the days before the left for this mission. Finn had never danced in his life and Poe took it upon himself to become Finn’s instructor. The first time they danced together, Poe was all grace, an effortless guide, but even his quick reflexes couldn’t stop Finn when he stumbled and brought them both down. Finn’s face felt warm under the memory of Poe’s body under him. Firm and soft, and very warm.

Finn averted his eyes at the feeling in his stomach. He replayed that moment often since it occurred, probably too often, but he couldn’t stop himself. Sometimes Poe would brush against his side, an innocent, meaningless touch, and Finn was back in that moment, hands pressed against Poe’s chest.

It was inconvenient sometimes, but Finn didn’t know how to stop thinking about it.

The hand around Poe’s waist pulled him closer, and Finn felt the heat of his body flow between them. They were so close now, and their movements slowed. If they were out of time with the music, Finn couldn’t tell. Honestly, if they were, he didn’t care. Poe was looking at him again, and Finn was pulled into the sticky sweetness of his eyes. Poe looked nervous, and the look was so foreign that Finn noticed it the moment it made its appearance.

Poe’s eyes cast down to his lips, and Finn’s stomach fluttered with his own nerves. Finn tilted his head slightly and Poe leaned forward slowly. The air felt still, like it was frozen, and it was all Finn could do to lean forward in response.

They were a breath away when Finn was knocked into. They were so close that Poe stumbled from the force of it. This time it was Finn who steadied him with the hand around his waist.

“Sorry about that, boys,” a man said. The words jumbled together, falling out of his mouth in a sloppy manner. “You just came out of nowhere, or maybe that was me!” he laughed loudly and continued laughing as he stumbled off.

The world melted back into awareness. He was surprised to find that the dancefloor was no longer crowded. To Finn, time had felt like molasses, like dripping honey, stretching slowly, but it seemed some time had passed.

Poe coughed and Finn snapped his eyes to him. Poe rubbed the back of his neck and Finn watched the movement for a moment before his eyes drifted back to Poe’s face. He looked flushed, but it was hard to tell in the dimmed light. “I guess I’ll be heading off to bed,” Poe said stiltedly and the look he gave Finn was an unfamiliar one.

Finn felt uncertainty ebb under his skin. Maybe Finn had the wrong idea, viewed the moment differently than Poe, and that thought had his eyebrows pulling together and caused a slight frown to form. “Alright,” Finn said softly, unsure of what else to say.

Finn expected him to leave then, but he didn’t move. His expression was another unfamiliar one, and Finn thought it almost looked pleading, but he wasn’t sure. Nevertheless, it caused Finn to step forward and blurt, “I’ll go, too.”

Poe looked pleased at that, a smile gracing his lips, and Finn felt some of the tension in his muscles seep away. They slipped out of the party together.

The walk back was a quiet one, the halls silent and still save for their movement. They walked in sync until they reached their rooms. They were next to each other, a fact that Finn had been grateful for during this mission, and they stopped at Poe’s door first.

Poe turned toward him and said, “I suppose this is goodnight, then.”

Finn felt himself take a small step forward. “I guess it is,” he breathed. This time Finn could feel the time slip away from him, illusive, and Finn didn’t care. The air hung still between them and anticipation crawled its way up Finn’s spine. For what- Finn wasn’t sure. When Poe turned to open the door, Finn surprised himself by reaching his hand out and grabbing Poe’s wrist. Poe stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around, an indescribable look in his eyes. Finn wasn’t sure why he did it, but he didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to go back into his empty room. Poe searched his eyes for a moment, then lifted the hand on the door handle and placed it over Finn’s hand on his arm.

Their fingers linked together.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Poe said softly and stroked his thumb across his hand. Finn could see the meaning behind it, could feel it as if it was a living thing, and he felt his heart beat faster.

He couldn’t tell if he stepped forward or if Poe pulled him back, but soon his hand found the door handle and they moved into the room smoothly. The room was darker than the hallway. The moon was the only source of light, and it cascaded through the curtains, giving the room a blueish hue.

Poe was walking backwards and, when his knees hit the bed, he dropped onto it. One hand moved to Finn’s shirt and pulled him closer. Finn’s heart was beating even faster now, or it felt like it to him, and his breaths were shorter. Poe’s other hand drifted to his jaw. His hand was slightly callused, but it felt nice. Finn moved his hand to the crook of Poe’s neck for some reason, and it made Poe’s pulse beat faster under his thumb. When he tensed his hand lightly, Poe let out a breathy noise. Finn felt a jolt at that, and his body felt on fire. All he wanted was to hear Poe make that sound again. Finn glanced at Poe’s lips and couldn’t help it, he moved forward quickly. But Poe turned his head, his voice a shaky whisper in Finn’s ear, “Sure this is okay?”

Finn pulled back to look into Poe’s eyes. He hoped he was conveying just how okay he was with the situation. “Absolutely,” he said.

Whatever Poe saw in his eyes must’ve convinced him because Poe pulled him down. This time there was no hesitation before their lips met. Finn didn’t have much experience with it, but Poe didn’t seem to mind. Their lips were a smooth caress, and their tongues slid against each other sweetly.  Poe pulled him even closer and Finn fell over him onto the bed, they barely broke their kiss as Poe shuffled closer to the headboard. Finn grazed Poe’s lips with his teeth and Poe let out a quiet moan. Finn nipped harder and Poe moaned louder in response. The sound caused heat to pool in Finn’s groin and he ground down against Poe almost involuntarily, which caused Poe to break the kiss with a groan and arch up into him.

“Finn,” Poe moaned, the sound causing Finn to ground down again. It was overwhelming, Finn wasn’t sure what to even focus on – wasn’t sure if he could focus on anything at all. All he wanted was to chase the feeling- to feel the warmth of Poe’s skin under his hands.

Almost as if Poe had the same thought, he lifted up and removed his shirt. Poe’s hands traveled under Finn’s shirt in a silent suggestion to do the same. Finn took his off quickly and it fell to the ground. Finn wouldn’t have guessed when he put it on earlier that he would be so happy to take it off again.

Poe’s hands were fire on his skin, burning him inside, and he relished in it. Finn groaned again as Poe hands traveled to the front of his pants. The touch was light. It wasn’t enough, and Finn felt his desperation seep into the air between them and he didn’t care. Then Poe’s hands were opening his pants and a hand wrapped around his dick and squeezed. Finn moaned at the feeling.

Poe stroked his hand up and down and Finn couldn’t stop himself from jerking into it. He didn’t understand how it could feel so good. It felt so much more intense than when he had done it to himself. Finn could feel his release coming, but, before he could come, Poe’s hand against him stopped and Finn moaned at the loss. Before Finn could respond, Poe moved in order remove his pants and helped Finn remove his.

Poe was left with nothing but his underwear, and Finn pulled that off of him, too. His erection was still nagging with a need to be touched, but he was distracted by the expanse of Poe’s skin and Finn trailed his hands over it. It felt so good under his fingertips that Finn brought his mouth down to Poe neck. He trailed kisses down his torso, let his teeth drag across Poe’s nipples lightly. Poe arched into the touch and wrapped a hand around his back to bring their bodies closer. Poe’s hand trailed under his underwear, sliding it down and off. Finn breath hitched at the skin to skin contact and the touch had him grinding down fast.

The sliding of skin against skin was so good, it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Poe’s hand came up again and before Finn could think he had it pinned back down under the weight of his palm. Poe moaned loudly in response, head tilted back, and Finn traced the line of his neck with mouth as Poe arched into him.

Finn was caught in the feeling, taken over by it and he had the urge bite down into the skin under his lips, so he did, biting against Poe’s collarbone and Poe shuttered against him. Poe moaned and his hand – still held down by Finn’s – squirmed. Poe moaned his name again as he came. Finn felt it as it happened, felt Poe’s cock twitch against his, felt Poe’s come between them. The thought that he just made Poe come, that he put that blissed look on Poe’s face, made him hotter, and it wasn’t long until Finn was coming too.

He collapsed down next to Poe and tried to catch his breath. Finn reached out and pulled Poe closer, without a thought to the mess drying between them. Poe slid closer willingly, turning so his back was against Finn’s front. Finn trailed his hands down Poe’s chest and smiled. Poe still felt both firm and soft and completely irresistible.

He fell asleep with the steady beat of Poe’s heart under his fingertips.

 

 


End file.
